


eager to please

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content, Superpowers Mean Quick Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison is good at finding what drives people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eager to please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For the prompt E-2 Harrison/Barry, "what we do in the dark"

Even with the shades drawn, the lights of the city flicker in sometimes, and Harrison knows just how to move Barry, to pull him down the sheets, so he can see Barry's face, the _need_ on it, when he makes Barry lose his mind again and again and again.

"I don't think I can do any more," Barry says, smiling blissfully after Harrison wrings the sixth orgasm of the night out of him.

But Harrison doesn't want to stop, doesn't want to give up this little crumb of time when Barry belongs entirely to him, so he says, knowing full well he is pushing Barry's soft spot, "I thought you said you were going to do your best."


End file.
